1. Technical Field
The invention relates to lamps, particularly to LED lamps with water resistance.
2. Related Art
Light Emitting diodes (LEDs) have been applied in various kinds of lamps because of features of low energy consumption, power saving, long durability, small volume and fast respondence. However, temperature variation will affect durability and performance of the LEDs. When an LED lamp is designed for outdoor use, the ability of water resistance must be further considered. Thus the heat dissipation and water resistance must be balancedly manipulated in the structural design.
Usually, a conventional LED lamp includes a base, an LED module fixed in the base and a hood mounted on the base and covering the LED module. The hood can be permeated through by the lights from the LED module.
However, this structure cannot provide sufficient heat dissipation ability for modern high power LEDs. And it also lacks water resistance ability required by outdoor lamps.